The invention relates to a wiper blade.
DE 10 2005 052 258 A1 discloses a wiper blade of the type in question, in which the ends of two spring rails embedded in longitudinal grooves of a wiper strip are connected to each other by a bridge. The bridge has side parts which run parallel to the spring rails and are supported thereon while a central part of the bridge spans a back strip of the wiper strip. Holes are provided in the spring rails, in the region of the ends thereof, through which parts of the side parts reach and, on that side of the spring rails which faces away from the central part, are plastically deformed in such a manner that the bridge is connected fixedly to the spring rails. In this manner, the spring rails are at a constant distance to each other over the length thereof during operation, and therefore the head strip of the wiper strip is not wedged between the spring rails but rather can easily be matched to the curvature of a vehicle window. A tab is integrally formed on that end surface of the central part of the bridge which faces the center of the wiper blade and, at the end of said tab, at least one claw is angled toward the back strip and, in the fitted state, is pressed into the latter. As a result, the wiper strip is fixed in the longitudinal direction relative to the spring rails.
Furthermore, U.S. Pat. No. 3,192,551 discloses a wiper blade with a joining element for the articulated connection of the wiper blade to a wiper arm. The joining element is connected by means of rivets to a supporting element approximately in the center of said supporting element, which is designed as a spring rail.